thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MissTique
RE:ThunderCats Ho If check the URL, you might notice something! :) My Syype user name is jofreidr beinir or you can also find me using my email... waje406@aol.com. If you have any problems finding me, just give me your Skype username and I'll find you! Once we have a few people on there, we can create different Skype user groups, so we can communicate for different reasons. Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Morning yeah it reduces the clutter on source pages. In relation to the characters on the episode pages, I original put them into alphabetical order to ensure I didn't miss anyone (probably have somewhere along the way), but I don't have any issues with Good, Evil and then Creatures. i also came across the problems WilyCub had with the othe ThunderCats Wiki, which was way over the top and could have easily been resolved. He is doing a good job here and there hasn't been any issies :) just a small thing, if uploading pictures tor the episode galleries could you try to cut the black lined bits off the sides. i think it just looks better. I can sort the ones that have already been uploaded. Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:11, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Skype I've replied to your Skype message. Sorry for slow reply, but this medicine knocks me out. I've went for a nap & woke up 5 hours later... hahaha! I'm wide awake now though :) &don't worry to much about the images. Just wish Wiki had an internal crop tool, like many other websites. It would be handy at times and make uploading images quicker. &adding the character navigation buttons is now alot easier and fun! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Skype I've had a look, but i can't find the contribution that was made by that person? Although ever little helps! & i understand what you mean by needing a break from a certain section sometimes. those template navigation buttons nearly killed me off the other day, lol. I'm just going to concentrate on adding these buttons to the episode pages this weekend. Do you have any opinion about when we should make ourselves known around the ThunderCats community? I want to be in a situation, were any criticism is minimal or unjustifiable. But if people want to critical, they are going too find away. I'm also going to delete any conversation on my talk page in the next few days, so we have no-body nosing. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Badgers I've personalised the images of a few achievement badges, so they should start popping up now! Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ThunderCats are GO! (Nearly) Firstly, congratulations on you 1000th edit! Well there are few choices, but we could go straight for the juggular by posting on fansites like ThunderCats.WS forum and other like this. However, we need to think a little outside the box. For example, 80s cartoon forums etc etc. We are also going to put ourselves on the Thundercats wikipedia pages via the link section. I don't know if you agree, but do you think us 3 admins should agree on a date? It gives us something to work towards. I might also need a little help with the Facebook and Youtube Channel, as i might need a little bit of art doing, which you are good at Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Tonight Not to blow my own Bagpipe, but I've done loads tonight! I sorted the pages that were not categorized (mostly), including the SilverHawks and TigerShawks sections. I've also started work on the badges, but there still a bit of work to be done there! All in all, I very long day, but I've seen alot of the Commonwealth Games! UPDATE: '''I've re-organised the SilverHawk section, so it looks more like the ThunderCats and TigerShawk section. Still a load today, but that was always going to be a work in progress or side project, while we were getting the ThunderCats section up and running to a good standard. Anyway, I've finished for the night, chat soon! Oh ye, we now have 926 pages, which might mean something to you :) we just gotta fill these pages out more now! Stargate TL1 (talk) 02:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply '''1. If you know people are a little scared, because of past experiences, ask them to come and speak too me. They'll soon see I don't bite and this wiki is very different. Or you can give me there username and I'll contact them, and make them aware i'm going to say hello as such. Is there anyway of finding banned members, without searching loads. 2''' The Promotion Form idea seems perfect to me! We just need to get some really good art/images to go with it. I'll see if i can find some HIGGH resolution screen shots of "Sight Beyond Sight", "Lion-O Ho-ing", "Mumm-Ra Transforming" etc. '''3 I would like to get Wilycub more involved. I'll contact him also, and look at getting Facebook and YouTube going next week. 4 I'm expecting some vandals, especially from the darkside, but we might also attract some good contributes. Do you think we need to protect certain pages, and if yes, what? any idea on when we should go public on the stock market? :P --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:00, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Uptop Navigation Menu I'll add those things to the Navigation Bar up top later tonight. just gotta figure out how i'm gonna fit them. but i'll find away Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Badges I've got the majority of badges sorted so far, including the SilverHawks and TigerSharks badges... with images. Although, I might adjust some as we go along. I'm gonna get an early night and go watch a DVD. I'll do the promotion form tomorrow. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Cast/Characters I've moved 'Cast & Crew' under the characters navigation section. I felt that it was a more appropraite home. Not done anything on here today, yet, as I'm having a summer cleaning the house. Got some vids to put load to the Youtube Channel later, which will be posted aswel Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Evening I'm glad your pleased with the badges :) I've been taking a child-out day, so done next to nothing round here today. But i might do a few things, but i go watch a DVD and enjoy a pint. i noticed we were creeping ever closer to the 1000 pages mark. By the end of the week, we might get there! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I haven't been around much the last few days. I've been busy with a few things. I've made a few changes to the 'top navigation menu'.... what do you think? And thanks for creating a 'Locations Info Box' and getting us closer to the 1000 pages mark :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Morning Once we start adding the episode gallery pics for the ThunderCats, SilverHawks and TigerSharks, we'll soon reach the 4000+ images. I wanted a change of scene last night and adding pictures toy the toy section required little brain. Do you know know how to add multiple pictures at the same time? i learned last night :) Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: 10 Pages to go! Hi. I'll try to keep adding images for the rest of this week, so we can build that part of the wiki up. Nearly done adding the gallery section for the statue, but I'll double check tonight. & I meant to say in response earlier, I've put the time and effort into this wiki because I think we can create something better :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) 1000 Pages Well there is no point in letting the polish dry on our 1000th page.... lets roar towards our 1500th page! Good time to say, "ThunderCats Hoooooo!" --Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Your opinion I need your opinion about the ThunderCats series that was released on Amazon Prime. Should we include this within the DVD/VHS section? Or upgrade this seaction to DVD/VHS/Download, perheps with a better over-arching name? While I was cautious about download releases at first, but download is the future release method. It is unlikely it will be released on DVD again, as it's far more cost effective. By the way, did you notice the series had been released in High Definition (HD) format? If i remember correctly, the DVD was released in the original video quality format. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC)